


flower print

by hokke



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, M/M, bachira and reo friendship bonding over trying to play matchmaker, chigiri works at a tattoo parlor and has a lot of tats, isagi is there for the free entertainment, nagi ends up working at a flower shop and Regrets Everything, nagi smitten from day one, tags to be updated since idk how the story is gonna go lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokke/pseuds/hokke
Summary: “Oh my God,” Reo breathed under his breath, the grin on his face growing by the second, “Nagi Seishiro, do you have a crush?”--Nagi finds himself working at a flower shop with his friends, and he also finds himself crushing on someone from week one. He also finds himself wishing he had new friends, or no friends at all--either or, Nagi wasn't picky.Unfortunately, Nagi believes the world wanted to make him out to be a clown. With the 'helpful advice' of Reo and Bachira, and sometimes Isagi, Nagi attempts to woo the pretty red-haired tattoo artist that works across the street and makes a fool out of himself as he does. He can only sarcastically thank Reo and Bachira for his ruined reputation. Perhaps he can move to the other side of the world under a new identity.
Relationships: Chigiri Hyoma/Nagi Seishiro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	flower print

**Author's Note:**

> first ever actual fic in y e a r s and it's for nagi/chigi like im both surprised and not surprised
> 
> it's literally been years since i wrote anything outside of school ;; pls be easy on me
> 
> anyways this has been sitting in my head free of rent

_ “Oh my God,” Reo breathed under his breath, the grin on his face growing by the second, “Nagi Seishiro, do you have a  _ crush _?” _

Nagi knew he should have kept his mouth shut, eyes down, back turned--anything that would have kept Reo unaware of his.. slight interest. Nagi could only sigh as the moment replayed in his head, and he could unfortunately see the exact moment Reo  _ thought _ he realized what was going on (because he’s wrong) and the number of seconds it took for him to turn to Nagi with a grin on his face. Nagi could also see the exact moment he knew he fucked up. 

Now, as Nagi sat in the backroom with Isagi as his friend explained how to trim off the thorns of roses, he found himself thinking of how he got himself into his current predicament. (Yes, Nagi had tried thinking of a way to get Reo off his back about his apparent crush--even though Nagi did  _ not _ have a crush--but Nagi had known Reo since they were in high school and, thus, knows when his efforts are futile.)

\--

Nagi could only be thankful that working at a flower shop was slow work. He could take his time sweeping the place or arranging flowers for bouquets and still find time to hide away in the backroom to play games on his phone for some short minutes at a time--although Nagi does have to acknowledge that he can get away with that only because the flower shop was family owned by a friend of his.

If there’s one thing Nagi truly enjoyed about his job, it’s that he got to work with his friends. Isagi’s family owned the flower shop and, when Nagi had offhandedly mentioned wanting to work for some spare cash to buy more games, Isagi had offered him a part-time position at the flower shop. 

Isagi had told Nagi that the flower shop was recently handed down to him when his parents stated that they wanted to rest and believed that Isagi could handle the shop himself. He and his best friend, Bachira, had been working at the flower shop with his parents for the past couple years now, but now without his parents, they were two people down in working power.

Nagi, thinking about the incoming new games he was looking forward to but didn’t have enough money saved up to get, had accepted with little to no hesitation. There’s little that Nagi is willing to do, and if working a little will allow him to buy the games he wants, then Nagi Seishiro will get off his ass and work.

\--

Nagi didn’t see two things coming.

The first one he wasn’t too surprised about. After hearing about Nagi agreeing to work at the Isagi’s flower shop, Reo had gone to Isagi, dragging Nagi with him, and asked if he needed another pair of hands. 

Normally, Nagi wouldn’t mind working with his best friend, but Reo had also looked at Nagi in surprise and straight up asked him if Nagi was sick or if his Nagi was switched out with a doppleganger. He had said he was surprised that Nagi was actually willing to do something other than play games--without anyone forcing his hand either! 

Nagi did not appreciate that and had loudly complained the entire way to Isagi that he thought Reo was mean and that he could get off his ass and work if he wanted to, which was exactly what he was doing. 

Unfortunately, no matter his words, Isagi had happily welcomed Reo.

That’s how he found himself working with Isagi, Bachira, and Reo.

The second one came in the form of a red-haired man with ink on his body who also apparently worked at the tattoo parlor across the street and often came to the flower shop to purchase flowers for live reference.

Nagi didn’t even interact with the pretty man since he had immediately made his way to the counter where Bachira was and retrieved his pre-ordered flowers from the counter. In fact, Nagi wouldn’t even have noticed him if Nagi hadn’t coincidentally looked up just before he came in. 

As he swept the floors of fallen petals and leaves, Nagi watched the other man chat with his co-worker, both with smiles on their faces, before the pretty red-haired man left, Nagi hearing him tell Bachira to tell Isagi that he said hi and thanks for the flowers.

Nagi had found himself trying to be subtle as he tried to make glances out the window towards the tattoo parlor across the flower shop where he had seen the red-haired man walk to, hoping to get one more look at him. He should have known that he would have been caught red handed, and by the last person he would have wanted to know.

Nagi did not react outwardly when Reo suddenly walked up from behind him and threw his arm around his shoulders; his heart, however, thumped faster in slight panic. Nagi sighed and turned his head to look at Reo. “What?”

Reo, however, wasn’t looking at Nagi. He was looking out the window, trying to see whatever had caught his attention outside. Seeing nothing, Reo frowned and finally met Nagi’s gaze.

“What were you looking at?” he asked. “We’ve only been working here for a couple days. Wouldn’t want Isagi to see you unfocused on the job and fire you.”

Nagi rolled his eyes at Reo’s joking tone and shrugged his arm off his shoulders. “I am working. See? Floor’s free of dirt and other shit,” Nagi gestured at the floor with a sweep of his arm. “And what are you doing out here? I thought Isagi was teaching you how to put together a bouquet.”

Reo frowned a little and took a glance at his watch, and Nagi it’s at that moment that Nagi knew he should have checked the time before he opened his stupid fucking mouth. Cursing himself in his head, he could only hope, pray, that Reo would just let him go with a smack on the hands or something. 

Unfortunately, as most things in his life seem to go, Reo did not just let Nagi off.

“My shift with him was up. What’s going on Nagi?” Reo asked with a frown, “You’re usually at the door banging to switch with me the moment the clock hit 3 to get out of cleaning duty.”

Nagi feels dread as Reo takes another look out the window, but he feels utter despair when he spies Bachira walking to them, Isagi right behind him, with a grin on his face.  _ He knows _ Nagi wailed in his head  _ And he’s going to tell Reo _ .

“What’s going on here?” Isagi asks once he and Bachira are close enough. “I was going to teach Nagi out to dethorn the roses.”

Nagi wearily looked at his two friends, trying not to look directly at Bachira in hopes that the other man would keep his mouth shut.

Bachira does no such thing and, almost like he knows exactly what Nagi was hoping for, grins at him. “Are you doing what I think you’re doing?”

Nagi nearly grimaces but luckily kept his face as it usually is--blank. “If you think I’m working, then yes, I’m working. Other than that? No idea what you mean.” He takes a look at Isagi. “Sorry. I’ll be with you now. Just lost track of time. Was thinking of this new FPS game that recently uploaded a new trailer.”

“Hey now, you can’t go around lying to your employer! Don’t think I didn’t notice you making eyes at Chigiri when he came in earlier!” Bachira pouted and pointed an accusing finger at Nagi who tried to not shrink at the looks he was getting. “I bet you were looking towards the tattoo parlor!”

The other two ignored Nagi’s denials as they both turned to look out the window, towards the mentioned tattoo parlor. Isagi had a playful smile on his face, knowing exactly who Bachira was talking about, while Reo’s face looked confused and went through several other expressions before settling on realization.

The look slowly turned to surprise and then amusement as Reo turned to look at Nagi. “Oh my God,” Reo breathed under his breath, the grin on his face growing by the second, “Nagi Seishiro, do you have a  _ crush _ ?”

“What?” Nagi’s voice came out a pitch higher than he would have liked. “No, I do not. What the fuck made you think--”

“Oh my  _ God _ ,” Reo cut him off, full on beaming at his best friend now, “You do! You have a crush! Oh my god, my child is growing up so fast, I can’t believe this!”

“No, I just said I don’t--”

“I mean,” Isagi looked amused at the situation, easily cutting Nagi off, “I don’t think anyone could blame him. Chigiri  _ is _ easy on the eyes.”

Nagi felt his ears warming up and  _ prays _ that no one notices. Unfortunately, his best friend is right at his side, and Reo loudly announced Nagi’s  _ blush _ to their two friends. 

Bachira and Isagi grinned at each other, Isagi snickering behind his hand as Bachira turned his grin towards Nagi, and Nagi can’t help but feel what he can only label as worry at the look in Bachira’s eyes. He turned to Reo and felt his heart drop at the similar look in his best friend’s eyes.  _ Oh no _ , is all Nagi could think, and he only felt dread as he watched Bachira and Reo share a look.

In an attempt to escape, Nagi finally dislodged himself from Reo’s arm and grabbed Isagi by the wrist. He pulled the one who is essentially his boss with him towards the backroom, grumbling about work under his breath. He also ignored the giggles he can hear from Reo and Bachira. Thankfully, Isagi started to explain what he’ll be teaching Nagi to do instead of poking fun at Nagi, and for a moment Nagi believed he can finally take a breather.

In hindsight, Nagi should have known leaving Reo and Bachira alone together was a bad idea.


End file.
